Moving Forward
by JanetIlone
Summary: Beckett decided to move to DC and accept the job and turn Castle's proposal down
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This idea just popped into my head when I was gonna sleep, so I decided to write it out. Hope you guys enjoy this fiction, reviews are always appreciated! Anyway I'm sorry if my grammar is all over the place, because english isn't my mother's language, so please tell me my mistakes and I'll try to do my best to correct it! **

**Disclaimer: Castle is not mine, this is just fiction.**

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, would you marry me?" Castle asked Beckett with trembling voice, his hand shaked and his eyes was full of tears that were rushing to come out. Beckett was shocked, her eyes was also full of tears, not knowing the surprise she would have after she made Castle upset.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, would you marry me?" Castle cleared his voice, being as confidence as ever, repeating the same question that would change their lives forever if she said yes.

"I'm sorry Rick, I can't. I accepted the job in DC." Beckett finally found her voice, as her eyes looked at Castle's ring, tears falling to her face, ruining her make up, but she didn't care, there she was, in front of the man that has made her so crazy about him, but turned him down when he finally proposed to her.

"It's okay, I get it. Thank you, for all these years that we've been together. Thank you for being such a good partner. Um, have you tell Ryan and Espo?" Castle tried to clear his voice, not wanting Beckett to see him crying because she turned him down.

"Um, no. Not yet. I've told Lanie but I haven't tell them anything yet. That case was the last case at the 12th precinct."

"Yeah, I know. Um, Kate, I gotta go somewhere else for an appointment. I think we're done. Goodbye." As Castle rushed back to his car, tears streaming down his face, he knew their relationship was over.

Meanwhile Beckett was dumbfounded, still siting on the swing, while memories flashed to her mind, how his book saved her after her mother's death, the first time they met, their first kiss, the first night they spent after confessing to each other. All those memories rushed back, never wanting to leave her mind while she reached her pocket to call Lanie, Espo and Ryan, telling them about her job. While crying, she called all of them, tell them and cried. They all cried together, very sad because she's moving. She also called her dad and told him, and her dad agreed to come by to help her pack her things before she move to DC next week.

"Sir, I have something to tell you. I accepted the job. Thank you sir for all this times. I'm moving next week, so there's not much time left to pack."

"Yes detective, thank you for your help solving murders here. You have been a great help for our team. You can pack your things now, take care in DC."

"Yes sir, thank you. Goodbye sir."

"Goodbye."

Beckett walked out of the captain's room, finding Espo and Ryan in front of their desks, with a very sad face, came to her, each one hugged her so tight.

"Goodbye Kate, this is your home, you can always stop here whenever you want. I'll always welcome you home." Ryan said to her, as he let her go of his arms, and then wiping his tears that he has tried to hold for a really long time.

"Goodbye Kate,when things are hard in there, you can always call me. You can rely on me, okay?" Espo said as he's also trying to hold his tears then hugged her so tight, knowing he wouldn't see her for a really long time. Knowing he can't be on Beckett's side anymore when Ryan and Castle is making wild theories.

"Goodbye guys, I will not forget the years we've been together as a team." Beckett said, wiping her own tears and walked to her desk, staring at her desk for a really long time, memorizing everything that she has done on that desk, then looked at the chair beside her desk, which is Castle's. Her partner, for 5 years, but now she's moving, there's no reason for him to stay. As she started to take her cardboxes and started to pack up her things, Ryan and Espo can only watch her pack without saying a thing, both of them too busy with their minds. After she finished packing, she walked around the homicide floor, memorizing the place where she felt safe, the place that she can call home, staring at the break room, interogation room, her desk, Ryan and Espo's desk, her murder board, Castle's expresso machine, the hallway, the place where she shot Rathbone tohat killed her mom, everything that has left her with memories. She started walking to the elevator, with all the officers of the homicide floor, including Ryan and Espo, Gates, and all of a sudden, two woman with a familiar face was running down the hallway from the elevator just before she started walking in the hallway for the last time, and there they was, Jenny and Lanie. They were there to give her goodbye. They both cried, even though Jenny didn't really know Beckett as well as Lanie did, she still thinks that she is an amazing team with her husband Ryan. After they hugged her, Beckett decided to make a farewell party tomorrow night. They all agreed and then send Beckett to the elevator, where some memories that she had with Castle in the elevator. And then she went down, leaving the 12th precinct, knowing she might not be able to go back to the place she called _home_.

**How is it? Good?! Please review, and I'll be posting another chapter because this isn't a one shot fiction! I hope you guys enjoy and I'm so sorry about the mistakes that I made. Follow me on twitter: JanetIlone, tumblr: .com , and if you have any questions, you can ask me on /janetilone ! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OMG you guys are the best! I love you all! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and all! It literally made my day! And those who were pretty upset about Beckett leaving Castle, I will be explaining about it in this chapter, but it will end happily because I am personally a huge Caskett shipper!**

**Disclaimer: Castle isn't mine **

Beckett walked through her apartment door, looking around it, memorizing every inch of it, trying to remember everything that ever happened in there and then started to pull out the cardboxes that she had keep in a place. She started filling it in with her stuffs, then writing the name of the stuffs she had put into the cardbox and continue to the others, until she found a ring that used to be her favorite ring, and her mind flew to the time that noon, at the swing set, the place she made all her most important decisions of her life. Castle the guy that made her crazy, proposed to her with a beautiful ring in his hand, ready to place it on her ring finger, but she said no. Why? She knew, this is what she's been waiting for all these years, way longer before her dream with Castle to start a family, they both knew there's no way this opportunity would ever happen again to her. Castle was important, but she have to sacrifice something. Either Castle or her job in DC. Yes, she was an ambitious woman. She knew that very well, so did Castle, because all these years she would't have been the youngest to be detective and the best detective in New York city. She knew she was wrong, but she can't help it. She accepted the job in DC and there's no way to say no now. She stand up from the floor, trying to find Royce's last letter to her before he died in a pile of things and after she found it she read it, there, he wrote: "_Trust me, putting your __**job **__against your __**heart**__ is a __**mistake**__. Risking our hearts is why we're alive. The last thing you wanna do is look back and wonder, if only._" Yes, he has written it very clearly. But she wanted this more than anything. The bell rang, waking her up from her thoughts, she walked to the door, opened the door and found his dad on the hallway and then let him come in. He helped her pack and then when it's pretty much done, they went into their own room and sleep.

The sunshine forced her eyes to open as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around, remembering that she won't be waking up in the same sight soon. She woke up, get ready and went out the door to the supermarket to buy some things. She stopped at the coffee shop, and ordered her vanilla latte. When she had her coffee on hand, she was trying to figure whether invite Castle to the farewell party or not, that's when Castle walked in. She has forgotten that Castle orders coffee here everyday too. Her mouth left out a gasp, trying to figure out what to do and decided to call him to sit with her. He hasn't noticed her yet, because the coffee shop was pretty crowded, but when he saw her, he was pretty suprised too, and when she called her he walked over to her table immediately.

"Hi, Beckett, I was getting my coffee, um, I have no idea you were here." Castle nervously greeted Beckett.

"Well I was about to call you to ask you whether you wanna go to my farewell party that I'll be throwing at my place. Anyway I'm sorry for yesterday Castle. You know this is what I wanted. I am so sorry." Beckett replied, and quickly cleared her throat to make things a little bit less awkward.

"Um, yeah, sure. When is it? Oh, I have to go, my coffee is done."

"5 pm. Yeah, 5 pm. At my apartment. I'll meet you there. Bye."

"Bye."

After Castle said bye, she was pretty much relieved. Wow, when is the last time they became so awkward? She can't even remember, because when he's around she can be herself, without worrying what will he think about her. But this time, after her rejection to his proposal, she can't just act like she's okay. After finishing her coffee, she stood up, and continue her journey to the supermarket to buy some foods for her farewell party.

Beckett was back from the supermarket, arranging her apartment so it wouldn't look so messy because she know it would look very messy as soon as they arrive. The bell rang, and she quickly ran to the door and found Lanie, Jenny, Ryan and Espo at the door, but no sign of Castle's presence.

"Hey Beckett, whoa, you've packed pretty much everything" Jenny was the one who opened the conversation after looking around the apartment with empty shelves and cardboxes piling up.

"Um, yeah, I need to be there on Saturday since I'll start working on Monday." Beckett answered.

"Oh I see. Hey Katie, Castle isn't coming?" Lanie asked suspiciously.

"I ran into him at the coffee shop this morning and I told him about the party and he said he'll come." Beckett answered.

"Okay. So, who's in for a stories?" Lanie excitedly asked.

"We're in!" So they all agreed.

So they talked about the past, remembering each funny moment, wanting to go back to each of those moments, where nothing is bothering them. So they drank, laughed, and ate. After a while, Beckett decided that they all should sleep at her place that night, so they all agreed and continue talking and talking until they fall asleep. The next day was the day that Beckett had to ship all her belongings, and she'll bring the some of her clothes on Saturday when she's going to DC. They all hugged her like they'll never meet anymore.

**Sorry guys for leaving you guys on the cliffhanger but I promise it will be better in the next chapter because I needed to update this quickly and I'm having some writer block :/ I hope you guys like this, and I'll post another chapter soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for positive reviews and all the favorites, following and all, I really appreciate it, I really hope you guys to enjoy this story, and I want to give a little twist in their love life, but I promise, it will be a happy ending fanfic. Btw guys I'm very very very sorry to keep you waiting, but I just moved into a new school and in another country so I was kinda in a mess. And my school internet blocked this site, I finally got my new internet and I'm so so so happy and I'm so sorry guys. I hope you guys understand my situation.**

**Disclaimer: Castle isn't mine **

Days passed by so quickly, and it was finally the day Beckett went to DC. She woke up real early that morning, and collect all her left belongings that she didn't ship to DC, and took her last look around her apartment, and then shut the door and went to the airport. She went to her favorite coffee shop and waited there because Lanie and the rest of the team was gonna pick her up there, while waiting for them, she ordered her favorite coffee, grande skim latte with two pumps of sugar free vanilla. They came shortly after she ordered her coffee, and decided to order coffees too but this time it's Beckett's who's gonna pay for all of them, she didn't mind, because she wanted to give her friends one last treat before saying goodbye. After finishing their coffee, they all went to the airport and finally hugged each other so tightly, even though they know she'll be visiting them on holidays but still. They waited until she was safe in the airport, then went home with a very sad heart.

"Miss Beckett?" A tall man with dark hair was waving as he was holding a cardboard on his other hand with "Ms. Kate Beckett" on it.

"Yes. Hi. My name is Kate Beckett, and you are?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot to introduce myself. I'm Agent Jonathan Brooks and I'll be your partner. Let me take you to your new apartment. This way please." Agent Jonathan helped Beckett with her luggages that aren't that many but pretty heavy.

"Oh, thank you Agent Brooks. Or, what can I call you for short?"

"Please just call me Brooks. And this is gonna be your car Miss Bec kett, and this is your key to your apartment. Let's go to your apartment so you can have a rest. "

"Thank you Brooks. Please just call me Beckett."

"This is your apartment. Apartment 412 and this is your keys. And I'll just leave you here, if you need anything you can just call me."

"Thank you Brooks."

Beckett inserted her new apartment key into the case and opened it. She walked into the apartment and looked around. She saw her boxes all piled up in a huge pile. She walked into her new living room and saw a pretty nice sofa set facing the coffee table and a medium sized flat TV. She opened her balcony and found a similar view to her old apartment in New York. The busy New York is obviously different from DC. Then she walked to the kitchen which is right next from the living room and saw a dark themed kitchen set and found a glass table with simple chairs. Oh, how she loved her new apartment, but she did love her old one too. She decided to take a look at her bathroom and found a bathtub, a shower, a sink and some shelve set. Her new apartment had two bathrooms, one in her room and one outside the room. She walked into her room and saw two matching nightstands and in between is her master bed. Beside her left nightstand she have her vanity, and across her bed is her dresser and beside her right nightstand she have a cozy small area to read with a bookshelf near it. After looking around and feeling pretty tired, she went to the bathroom and take her bath and then went to bed after an exhausting day of traveling.

"Agent Kate Beckett, welcome. It's an honor to have the best detective in New York here. And this is your desk. And if you need anything you can just say ask Agent Brooks." Agent Ron Brown told her.

"Yeah sure Agent Brown. And by the way, the honor is mine." As she looked around the room, memories flashes back into her mind. She can still remember the first time she walked into the 12th precinct. Her desk, Captain Montgomery, Ryan and Espo. She realized she missed her friends. But there's no way back, there's just the path ahead her with full of challenges and tough cases. She walked around her desk, looking at the details, and finally put her cardbox filled with her things on it and started pulling random things and started to arrange her new desk. She wanted to feel like home. Because she really miss home.

_**5 Months Later.**_

"Lanie! I miss you so much girl I might've died!" Beckett hugged Lanie so tight because she missed her so much.

"Girl, how you're doing? Is there any hot guy tryin' to flirt with you? Ah, I really really miss you! Do you know since when I was counting down on the calender til this day?" Lanie let go of her hug and put her hands on her shoulder giving her signs that she should guess.

"Hmm, 1 month maybe?"

"No way! Like since the day you called that you're going to go back to New York I've been crossing my calendar like, um, everyday. A little OCD, but I don't care! I finally get to meet you! Ah, come on. The others is waiting for us." Lanie pulled Beckett's hand and her luggage because she's so excited about it.

"Oh yeah, come on! I can't wait to meet them!"

**AN: Do you guys like this chapter? I'm very very sorry though about the super late update, but my schedule has tighten a lot but I promise I will try to update weekly maybe? Because it's very hard to keep up with my schedule. For more information on my fanfiction you can search me on twitter: JanetIlone/SwiftCaskett. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
